powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Z.J.
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Red Legend |-|8= Legacy Ranger |-|9= Neo Legend }} Z.J. is one of the main protagonists of Power Rangers Element Fury. He is Element Fury Red and the new leader of the Element Fury Rangers. Character History to be added Personality to be added Family * - father * - son * - daughter Powers and Abilities *'Will of the Rangers' - According to Jason Lee Scott/the Mighty Morphin' Red Ranger, Z.J's heroic potential as a true Power Ranger is much powerful than other Red Rangers, due to being one of them from their own story tolds. This ability is shown when every Power Ranger merges with Z.J., morphing him into the Legacy Ranger. Due to Z.J. being an "ultra-human", he is able to use most (if not all) of the superpowers known to man. This list provides only the ones that have been seen used by Z.J. *'Elemental Manipulation': With Z.J. being the Warrior of Balance, he is capable of utilizing all of his teammates' elemental powers. **'Fire Manipulation': Z.J. can control the kinetic energy of atoms to generate, control or absorb fire. ***'Fire Breathing': Z.J. can also generate gases from his body and exhale fire from the mouth. ***'Heat Vision': Z.J. can burn objects and other individuals with his gaze. **'Water Manipulation': Z.J. can control, generate or absorb water. He is also able to move across water as if it were solid ground. ***'Water Breathing': Z.J. can also respirate through water in lieu of a gaseous medium. ***'Liquification': Z.J. is able to turn partially or completely into a liquid. **'Earth Manipulation': Z.J. can control earth; sand, stone, rock, lava, dirt, or other minerals. **'Ice Manipulation': Z.J. can reduce the kinetic energy of atoms and thus reduce temperature, can be used to control, generate, or absorb ice. ***'Freeze Vision': Z.J. can freeze objects and other individuals with his gaze. **'Wind Manipulation': Z.J. can control, generate, or absorb air or wind. **'Weather Manipulation': Z.J. can control or mentally affect the weather. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena (rain, tornadoes, lightning, ocean currents, etc.) or control the intensity of the weather. ***'Electric Manipulation': Z.J. can control, generate or absorb electric fields. **'Metal Manipulation': Z.J. can create, shape and manipulate metal, a solid material (an element, compound, or alloy) that is typically hard, shiny, and features good electrical and thermal conductivity. Sometimes, his skin (mainly his arm) turns to steel when he uses this power. **'Plant Manipulation': Z.J. can create, control, manipulate or animate plant life. **'Shadow Manipulation': Z.J. can create or manipulate darkness, often by mentally accessing a dimension of dark energy and manipulating it. *'Telekinesis': Z.J. is able to move objects with his mind. *'Super-Strength': Z.J. can lift objects up to several tons, but his strength limit is currently unknown. He can also deliver strikes much more powerful than the average human's. He is also easily able to lift large pieces of debris. *'Psychic Abilities': Z.J. has the ability to read minds, pinpoint locations, and see the future in some instances (though Z.J. prefers not to use this). *'Super Speed': Z.J. has the power to move and react at superhuman speeds. This includes his physical speed, reaction time, and reflexes. His maximum speed is unknown, but somewhere along the regions of the speed of sound. When using this power, everything in normal motion appears to slow down to his perspective, while he accelerates to his opponent's. *'Molecular Alteration': Z.J. has the power to transform his molecular structure to the structure of anything he touches. This gives him the physical properties and strength of the object he touches. This power is most often affiliated with Metal Manipulation. *'Phase Shifting': Z.J. can phase his molecules through solid objects at will, which is very useful when escaping enemies or dodging physical assaults. *'Force-Field Projection': Z.J. has the power to create force-fields, which can be used defensively, e.g as a barrier, or offensively, e.g; to cut off an opponent's oxygen supply or as a force of propulsion. *'Psychometry': Z.J. has psychometry, meaning he can sense the auras of anyone or anything in the vicinity, the exact distance limit is unknown. *'Enhanced Hearing': Z.J. is able to hear things that others cannot, as even the most minute sounds are audible to him. *'Telescopic Vision': Z.J. can see things that are at incredible distances as if looking through a telescope. He also notices every tiny detail on an object. *'Superhuman Tracking': Z.J. is able to track an individual or object through supernatural means; sometimes referred to as "pathfinding". *'Invisibility': Z.J. is able to render himself unseen to the naked eye. *'Telepathy': Z.J. can read the thoughts of, or to mentally communicate with others. *'Technopathy': Z.J. can manipulate technology. Manifested as a special form of electrical/telekinetic manipulation, a special form of "morphing" which allows physical interaction with machines, or even a psychic ability that allows for mental interface with computer data. *'Mind Control': Z.J. can alter the perceptions of others, and control the actions of others with the mind. *'Time Manipulation': Z.J. can affect the flow of time by slowing, accelerating, reversing, or stopping it. **'Temporal Protection': Z.J's mind is immune to alterations in the time stream, allowing him to retain memories of prior timelines before the alterations when others may not. He'll notice if someone time travels to the past or rewinds time. **'Temporal Immunity': Z.J. is immune to temporal/time-based powers. *'Healing Factor': Z.J. can heal himself or others rapidly and with greater finality from any injury; the rate of recovery varies from character to character. **'Resurrection': Z.J. can bring others back to life. Due to the strain that this puts on his body, Z.J. can only use this power occasionally. *'Duplication': Z.J. can create physical or temporal/past and future duplicates of himself or others. *'Power Augmentation': Z.J. can enhance or weaken the powers of others. *'Power Bestowal': Z.J. can bestow powers or jump-start latent powers. *'Power Negation': Z.J. can cancel the superpowers of others. *'Power Sensing': Z.J. can sense or recognize superhuman powers. *'Merging': Z.J. can temporarily merge two or more beings into a single being, which results in a completely new and stronger being. *'Cross-Dimensional Awareness': Z.J. can detect actions and events in other dimensions. *'Dimensional travel': Z.J. can travel between two or more dimensions, realities, realms, etc. *'Memory Manipulation': Z.J. can erase or enhance the memories of others. **'Precognition': Z.J. is able to perceive the future. It may be expressed in vague dreams while asleep, other times it can be clear and can occur at will. It may also be used as a form of "danger sense" to show him that he is being threatened and from what direction it is coming from. *'Possession': Z.J. is able to take control and inhabit the body of an individual. *'Gravity Manipulation': Z.J. can manipulate or generate gravitons, or other types of gravitational interactions. *'Reality Warping': Z.J. can change or manipulate reality itself. *'Illusions': Z.J. is able to alter or deceive the perceptions of another. Can be sensory, a light or sound-based effect, or an alteration of mental perceptions. May overlap with reality warping when it is possible to interact with the illusions. *'Animation': Z.J. can bring inanimate objects to life or free an individual from petrification. *'Flight': Z.J. has been shown to have the capability to fly. During his time with the Element Fury Rangers, whenever he flies, he's usually covered in fire, much like the Human Torch from the Fantastic Four. *'Werewolf Physiology': Due to Z.J's Halloween curse, he is able to transform into a werewolf, which is always associated with the appearance of the full moon. He gains the traits of werewolves, most obvious being able to change into a wolf with the natural characteristics inherent to both wolves and humans, including senses, stamina, etc. Unlike his other powers, this one cannot be controlled, and can only be stopped once morning hits. After the Curse of the Red special, he no longer suffers from this and can no longer transform into a werewolf again. *'Probability manipulation': Z.J. is able to alter probability, causing unlikely things to happen, or likely things not to happen. *'Energy Blasts': Z.J. can fire various forms of energy from his body. *'Energy Conversion': Z.J. can absorb one form of energy and convert it into another form of energy. *'Electrical Transportation': Z.J. is able to travel through electrical conduits (such as power lines or telephone lines). He can also enter through devices such as televisions, electrical poles or computers. *'Portal Creation': Z.J. is able to create wormholes, portation "discs" or other spatial portals for transport between two non-adjacent locations. This is Z.J's alternative method of transportation should the teleportation system be dysfunctional at the Command Center. *'Metamorphosis': Z.J. can change his/someone else's physical, biological form to mimic the appearance, characteristics and/or power set of other individuals. Ranger Powers - Dino Masters= - Paleo Soul= - Upgrades= - Shadow SuperSoul= Using the Shadow SuperSoul, the Gold Dino Master can summon the Paleo Shadow Armor, allowing him to perform darkness-based attacks. While in this form, the Mosa Gunner can fire miniature discs of darkness that act like black holes. Arsenal * Mosa Breaker ** Mosa Gunner ** Mosa Blade *Paleo Souls **Gold Paleo Soul **Shadow SuperSoul Zords *MosaAquader *ShadowRaptor Attacks - Cosmo SuperSoul= Using the Cosmo SuperSoul, the Gold Dino Master can equip the Paleo Cosmo Armor, allowing him to perform powerful cosmic-based attacks. Arsenal * Mosa Breaker ** Mosa Gunner ** Mosa Blade *Paleo Souls **Gold Paleo Soul **Cosmo SuperSoul Zords *MosaAquader *CosmoRaptor Attacks - Blizzard SuperSoul= Using the HieHieSoul, the Gold Dino Master can equip the Paleo Blizzard Armor, allowing him to perform powerful ice-based attacks. Arsenal * Mosa Breaker ** Mosa Gunner ** Mosa Blade *Paleo Souls **Gold Paleo Soul **Blizzard SuperSoul Zords *MosaAquader *PteraBlizzard Attacks }} }} - Element Fury= - Falcon Warrior= Arsenal *Fury Morpher *Fury Coins *Falcon Bow *Wrist Communicator - Grand Fury= Arsenal *Fury Morpher *Fury Coins *Flame Sabers *Fury Sword *Wrist Communicator - Prime Fury= Arsenal *Fury Morpher *Fury Coins *Inferno Longsword *Fury Sword *Wrist Communicator *Prime Cycle - Lava Warrior= Arsenal *Lava Morpher **Fury Morpher **Wrist Communicator *Fury Coins *Inferno Longsword *Fury Sword *Prime Cycle Lava Mode - Zenith Ranger= Known as the Warrior of Balance, the Zenith Ranger is Z.J's ultimate form as an Element Fury Ranger. It uses the power of all of the Fury Coins, including his own, and combines them into one ultimate power and thus, enables Z.J. with all of the Rangers' weapons and attacks. Main Arsenal *Zenith Calibur *Fury Coins *Wrist Communicator Other Weapons *Flame Sabers *Falcon Bow *Red Lion Fangs *Red Leo Blaster *Tyranno Sword *Inferno Longsword *Hydro Blasters *Shark Jaws *Blue Gorilla Fighters *Tricera Lance *Tsunami Blaster *Mighty Axe *Leo Fighters *Green Condor Rangs *Masto Axe *Wind Bow *Eagle Cutters *Yellow Phoenix Crossbow *Tooth Daggers *Sky Fighters *Viper Axe *Purple Bison Axe *Ptera Bow *Aether Cannon - Ultra Fury Ranger= Main Arsenal *Zenith Calibur *Fury Coins *Wrist Communicator *Falcon Armor *Lava Cycle Other Weapons *Flame Sabers *Falcon Bow *Red Lion Fangs *Red Leo Blaster *Tyranno Sword *Inferno Longsword *Hydro Blasters *Shark Jaws *Blue Gorilla Fighters *Tricera Lance *Tsunami Blaster *Mighty Axe *Leo Fighters *Green Condor Rangs *Masto Axe *Wind Bow *Eagle Cutters *Yellow Phoenix Crossbow *Tooth Daggers *Sky Fighters *Viper Axe *Purple Bison Axe *Ptera Bow *Aether Cannon *Thunder Saber *Lightning Blaster *Snow Lance *Forest Mace - Furio Ranger= At one point in the show when the Dragonzord was critically damaged, Z.J. made a risky move by growing giant and combining with the other four Fury Zords. Arsenal *Fury Staff Zords *Blue Sharkzord *Yellow Viperzord *Green Lionzord *Pink Eaglezord - Werewolf= During the Curse of the Red one hour Halloween special, a full moon strangely causes Z.J. to turn into a werewolf. The origins of Z.J's werewolf state are currently unknown. - Berserk= During Christmas Gone Berserk, the stress of the holidays causes Z.J. to lose control of his anger and stress, causing him to become very angry to the point of him turning into a berserker and rampaging uncontrollably throughout Angel Grove. This also causes the Element Fury Red suit to become more scary and violent looking. Arsenal *Fury Morpher *Fury Coins *Wrist Communicator *Fury Sword *Hand Blades }} - Shadow Ranger= Arsenal *Shadow Morpher *Shadow Sword *Shadow Cycle Zords *Shadow Racer - High Seas= - Gold Mode= High Seas Silver Gold Mode is Z.J's enhanced form, his personal power-up as High Seas Silver. It is from this form that he gains the strength of the Sixth Rangers of the past. He transforms with the aid of the Golden Anchor Key, which is a combination of twenty Sixth Ranger Keys. }} - Power Pride= Arsenal *Pride Baton *Pride Cannon (Big One provides the missile for the team cannon) - Red Legend= Arsenal *Legacy Morpher *High Seas Saber *High Seas Blaster ;Weapon Recreation The Red Legend can recreate any weapon a Red Ranger has handled before, either which he or another Ranger can wield. ;Power Rangers Address Book The Power Rangers Address Book is a book possessed by the Red Legend that lists information on every Power Ranger member. The book features pictures of all the Core Rangers, and the 6th Rangers. ;Legendary Ranger Database The Legendary Ranger Database is a database compiling the history of the Ranger Powers that have been used on Earth, as manifested by the Morphing Grid. These include powers used historically by Earth-based teams as well as powers that were accessed at one point or another in history but originated in other worlds, dimensions or in the future. The compendium is built in the form of action footage. The Red Legend often keeps it on a flash drive. - Neo Legend= Arsenal *Neo Legacy Morpher *Neo High Seas Saber *Neo High Seas Blaster ;Powers and Abilities ;:Weapon Recreation ::Much like the Red Legend, the Neo Legend can recreate any weapon a Ranger has handled before, either which he or another Ranger can wield. - Legendary Mode= As the Red Legend, Z.J. was given access to the powers of the past Red Rangers as well as any Secondary Red Rangers. As High Seas Silver, Z.J. was given access to the powers of the twenty 6th rangers. Joining the rest of the High Seas Rangers, he now has access to the Rangers' treasure chest of keys and theoretically may transform into any Ranger he chooses. However with his link to the 20 warriors, an obvious preference for their forms or hybrids of their forms is seen. He has the ability two fuse any two Ranger Keys. - Armored Red Ranger= *Armored Red Ranger **Dragon Shield **Power Sword **Dragon Dagger }} - Red Alien Ranger= *Red Alien Ranger **Aquitian Saber - Red Zeo Ranger= *Red Zeo Ranger **Zeo Pistol Powered Up **Zeo Power Sword **Zeo Cannon - Red Turbo Ranger= *Red Turbo Ranger **Turbo Lightning Sword - Red Space Ranger= - Red Battlized Ranger= *Red Battlized Ranger **Battlizer Gauntlet ***Red Battlized Armor }} - Galaxy Red= - Red Armored Ranger= *Red Armored Power Ranger **Galactic Key }} - Red Lightspeed Ranger= - Trans-Armor= *Trans-Armor }} - Time Force Red= - Red Battle Warrior= *Red Battle Warrior **Battle Warrior Armor ***Battle Fire Saber }} - Red Wild Force Ranger= - Red Savage Warrior= *Red Savage Warrior **Animarium Armor }} - Red Wind Ranger= - Battlizer= *Tri-Battlized Armor **Lightning Morpher ***Tri-Battlized Armor ****Ground Mode ****Flight Mode }} - Crimson Thunder Ranger= *Crimson Thunder Ranger **Thunder Staff **Crimson Blaster - Red Dino Ranger= - Super Dino Mode= *Super Dino Mode **Weapons ***Thundermax Saber ***Tyranno Staff - Triassic Ranger= *Triassic Ranger - Battlizer= *Triassic Battlizer *Triassic Battlizer Morpher }} - S.P.D. Red Ranger= - Battlizer= - Sonic Mode= *SPD Battlizer Sonic Mode **Magna Morpher ***S.P.D. Battlizer ****Sonic Mode }} }} - Red Mystic Ranger= - Red Dragon Fire Ranger= *Fierce Dragon Morpher **Red Dragon Fire Ranger }} - Red Overdrive Ranger= - Red Sentinel Ranger= *Red Sentinel Ranger **Sentinel Morpher **Sentinel Knight }} - Jungle Fury Red Ranger= *Jungle Fury Red Ranger **Weapons ***Jungle Chucks - Ranger Operator Series Red= *Ranger Operator Series Red **Nitro Blaster **Street Saber - Samurai Red= - Shark Attack Mode= *Shark Attack Mode **Shark Sword - Shogun Mode= *Shogun Mode Red **Shogun Buckle **Samurai Discs **Bullzooka **Shogun Spear }} - Megaforce Red= *Megaforce Red **Dragon Sword - Dino Charge Red Ranger= - Dino Steel= *Dino Steel **Weapons ***T-Rex Smasher }} - Ninja Steel Red= *Ninja Steel Red **Ninja Battle Morpher **Ninja Power Stars ***Red Ninja Power Star **Ninja Star Blade **Ninja Blaster - Beast Morpher Red= - Express Squad Red= - Rail Defender Mode= *Rail Defender Mode }} - Red Eagle Ranger= - Pride Mode= *Pride Mode **Weapons ***Cube Blaster ***Wing Saber }} - Red Gorilla Ranger= - Pride Mode= *Pride Mode **Weapons ***Cube Blaster ***Wing Saber }} }} - Red Whale Ranger= *Red Whale Ranger **Weapons ***Whale Blaster ***Cube Blaster ***Wing Saber - Leo Red= *Leo Red **Power Orbs ***Shishi Orb **Cosmo Buckle **Cosmo Blaster **Cosmo Artillery ***Cosmo Sword - Sigma 1= *Sigma 1 **Dualizer **Sonic Breaker **Sigma Runner 1 - Lupin Red= *Lupin Red **Dualizer **Grip Blade **Lupin Flyer Red - Red Dino Master= *Red Dino Master **Dino Riser **Paleo Sword - Element Fury Red= *Fury Morpher *Fury Coins *Flame Sabers *Fury Sword - Thunderbird 1 Red= - Red Vantage Ranger= *Red Vantage Ranger **Vantage Cycle Neo 1= *Neo 1 **Neonizer **Neo Sword **Neo Power Sword **Neo Blade Blaster }} - Red Ranger (2017)= *Red Ranger **Power Sword }} - Sixth Rangers= - White Ranger= *White Ranger **Saba - Gold Zeo Ranger= *Gold Zeo Ranger **Golden Power Staff - Silver Space Ranger= *Silver Space Ranger **Weapons ***Super Silverizer **Vehicles ***Silver Cycle - Titanium Ranger= *Titanium Ranger **Titanium Laser - Quantum Ranger= - Mega Battle Mode= *Quantum Ranger Mega Battle Mode **Quantum Megabattle Armor }} - Lunar Wolf Ranger= *Lunar Wolf Ranger **Lunar Cue - Green Samurai Ranger= - Super Samurai Mode= *Super Samurai Mode *Samurai Saber }} - White Dino Ranger= *White Dino Ranger **Drago Sword - S.P.D. Omega Ranger= *SPD Omega Ranger **Omega Morpher - Solaris Knight= *Solaris Knight **Laser Lamp - Mercury Ranger= *Mercury Ranger **Drive Detector **Drill Blaster - Ranger Operator Series Gold= *Ranger Operator Series Gold **Cloud Hatchet - Ranger Operator Series Silver= *Ranger Operator Series Silver (male version) **Cloud Hatchet - Samurai Gold= *Samurai Gold **Barracuda Blade - Robo Knight= *Robo Knight **Power Cards **Robo Morpher **Robo Blade **Vulcan Cannon Bullet - Dino Charge Gold Ranger= - Dino Steel= *Dino Steel **Ptera Morpher **Mega Ptera Saber **Dino Chargers ***Dino Charger #6 - Ptera Charger (Pteranodon) }} - Ninja Steel Gold= *Ninja Steel Gold **Gold Ninja Battle Morpher **Ninja Power Stars ***Gold Ninja Power Star **Rockstorm Guitar - Beast Morphers Gold= *Beast Morphers Gold **Striker Morpher - Beast Morphers Silver= *Beast Morphers Silver **Striker Morpher - Express Squad Orange= *Express Squad Orange **Guidance Blade - PredaRanger= - Wolf Mode= *PredaRanger (Wolf Mode) **Flash Morpher **Rod Blaster (Blaster Mode) - Croc Mode= *PredaRanger (Croc Mode) **Flash Morpher **Rod Blaster (Spear Mode) - Pride Mode= *PredaRanger (Pride Mode) **Flash Morpher **Rod Blaster }} - Firebird Soldier= *Firebird Soldier **Power Orbs ***Phoenix Orb **Cosmo Buckle **Firebird Arms ***Firebird Sword ***Firebird Shield - Ranger X= - Lupin X= *Lupin X **Dualizer X **X Rod Sword (Sword Mode) }} - Gold Dino Master= *Gold Dino Master ** Mosa Breaker *** Mosa Gunner *** Mosa Blade - Storm Fury Ranger= *Storm Fury Ranger - Thunderbird 6 Quantum= *Thunderbird 6 Quantum - Shadow Ranger= *Shadow Ranger **Shadow Blade - Neo 6= *Neo 6 **Neorizer **Neo Bowgun }} - Extra Rangers= - Wolf Warrior= *Wolf Warrior **Weapons ***Knight Saber ***Wolf Shield - Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger= *Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger **Jungle Mace - Jungle Fury Bat Ranger= *Jungle Fury Bat Ranger **Jungle Fan - Jungle Fury Shark Ranger= *Jungle Fury Shark Ranger **Shark Sabers - Dino Charge Silver Ranger= *Dino Charge Silver Ranger **Titano Charge Morpher **Titano Saber **Dino Saber **Dino Chargers - Element Fury White= *Element Fury White (male version) - Element Fury Gold= *Element Fury Gold }} - Other Core Rangers= - Element Fury Green= *Element Fury Green - Element Fury Yellow= *Element Fury Yellow (male version) - Element Fury Violet= *Element Fury Violet }} - Hybrids= - High Seas Christmas= *High Seas Sabre *High Seas Blaster - High Seas Red-Silver Hybrid= During the time Levira's gun fused Marvelous and Z.J., their powers became fused together, and so, when Z.J. used his key with Marvelous's Legendary Morpher, the hybrid form of High Seas Red and High Seas Silver was made. Arsenal *Legendary Morpher *High Seas Sabre *High Seas Blaster *Legendary Ranger Keys }} }} - Legacy Ranger= The Legacy Ranger is Z.J's ultimate form, and is quite possibly the most powerful form in Power Rangers history. This form is accesed when every Ranger (or the spirits of every Ranger) in history merges with Z.J., causing the Red Legend suit to gain rainbow lines with every Ranger color known in history. While the color of the helmet remains the same, the visor also gains rainbow lines, with a line of red at the top. In this form, Z.J's fighting power is drastically increased. He is also able to use ANY Ranger weapon known to man, whether it be an individual weapon or sidearm or a team blaster. He can also summon Rangers to help him fight, though this is rarely needed considering every Ranger is inside of him. Arsenal *Legacy Morpher *Legendary Ranger Weapons }} - Kamen Rider= Cartridge into the , and pressing the small red button next to the Cartridge slot. The power of V-Rider Chronos was originally meant to be awarded to whoever could progress through Kamen Rider Chronicle all the way to , due to its power being the only thing that can stop him. In this form, Chronos outclasses every Rider with a level in terms of punching power, kicking power, and speed, though he loses only slightly to Action in terms of jump height. However, he is outclassed by Invincible Gamer Level ∞ in every area. Chronos's true power lies in his ability to manipulate time. By pressing the A and B Buttons simultaneously on his Buggle Driver II, it allows Chronos to 'Pause' and 'Restart' time itself, letting him move freely while everything else in the battlefield is frozen. This version of Chronos can also cancel out some effects from enemies. Like other users of the , Cronus uses the Virtual Bugvisor II as his default weapon. Compared to other versions of Chronos, this version of Chronos can summon any of the Virtual Weapons at his disposal, besides the two Virtual Bugvisors. Currently, his Level is unknown; however, he is clearly stronger than any Level seen so far, being only on par with Action Invincible Gamer Level ∞. This form has three finishers: *Buggle Driver II finisher: **' ': Chronos strikes his target with an energized, reverse roundhouse kick. While in action, a holographic clockwork appears beneath Chronos's feet, with the clock hands moving in a synchronized manner with his counter-clockwise kick. * finishers: **' ': Using Chainsaw Mode, Chronos can hurl large energy-based circular saw blades shaped like gears. **' ': Using Beamgun Mode, Chronos casts a barrage of energy projectiles at his target. Appearances: Hero Wars IV }} }} Notes *Not counting any Legendary Mode, he has the most forms of any Ranger in history. Category:Power Rangers Element Fury Category:Power Rangers Thunderbirds Category:Power Rangers Mighty Thunderbirds Category:Power Rangers High Seas Category:Power Rangers Power Pride Category:Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Leader Category:Black Ranger Category:Silver Ranger Category:White Ranger Category:Second-In-Command Category:Temporary Evil Ranger Category:Sixth Ranger Category:Element Fury Rangers Category:Thunderbirds Category:Mentors Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Human Category:Replacement PR Rangers Category:Power Rangers: Beyond Category:Power Rangers Mystic Masters Category:Power Rangers Dino Masters Category:Gold Ranger